


New To the Game

by slightlyjillian



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Gen, Public Relations, complicated friendship, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyjillian/pseuds/slightlyjillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ETU sends Gino (+1) to a press sponsored sports extravaganza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New To the Game

**Author's Note:**

> so short... I'm still practicing snippets in the fandom. :)

"No one ever mentioned public speaking would be part of the requirements for becoming a pro-player." Akasaki furrowed his brow against the sunrise now visible through the car door glass. It never quite felt like the day had properly started without first going to the field for morning practice. The team car had picked him up just before dawn; however, stalled in the thick of traffic, they were still only halfway to the airport.

"Zakki, didn't you dream of your fans?" Gino lounged on his side of the backseat. Casually leaning against his arm, he gazed out the opposite window. "Don't you respond to them? Certainly you get letters?"

"I play because I like the game and I'm good at it," Akasaki grumbled.

"With that attitude what fan would want to hear from you?" the other man said quietly. He pushed his hair behind his ear to better cut a sideways glance at Akasaki. "You didn't answer my question..."

"This isn't a popularity contest."

"I think what you're experiencing is denial," Gino laughed. "Don't worry, my loyal dog. If you're nervous, I'll speak for you when the time comes."

_Nervous?_ Akasaki scowled. Staring down at his hands, he meticulously checked his fingernails so as to avoid Gino's appraising look. "Why did I get assigned this publicity stunt? A week overseas? And doing _what_? Answering a few questions about the team's surprising wins and..."

"I say you're complaining too much," Gino sighed heavily, but more to aid the end of the conversation than to avoid the argument. "Be a tourist. You're always quizzing me about my trips after all... maybe that's why I asked for you to come with me."


End file.
